Mayko
Mayko comes from the comic book series/graphic novel/whatever Fell, by Warren Ellis and Ben Templesmith. Background The daughter of Vietnamese immigrants to Australia, Mayko never knew anything anything but Snowtown. She grew up there, and while the place is fucked up, it's home. She's been on her own for a while now, with her parents just two more casualties of Snowtown. She doesn't talk about how they died, but it's easier that way. In that town, it's usually better not to ask, anyway. Mayko inherited her father's bar after he died, and while being a lone female bartender in a shady part of an already shady town might make her a target, for some reason, people leave Mayko well enough alone. Maybe it's because she runs one of the few establishments left in the city that actually functions. She's always been a little volatile, a lot crazy, and very independent. Mayko had a string of boyfriends, the last of whom turned into a fiance. She thought he'd last, but no. He dumped her too, left her just like everyone else had. It wasn't long after she swore off men entirely – she was only asking for trouble, dating men from that fucking town; they all end up murderers or poodle fuckers anyway – that one Richard Fell walked into her bar. She was intrigued, curious, and even a little irritated with the way the detective walked in and automatically told her her own life story without her even asking for it. They became friends, though – two slightly normal (but not quite) people in the hell that was their city – and Mayko was glad for it. Sometimes, after all, her life was very, very lonely. Personality You wouldn't be wrong to say that Mayko's crazy. She's got a sheet of paper and a line of pill bottles to prove it, if you're asking. But part of the crazy can very easily be pinpointed to a very specific cause: Snowtown. The town drives you nuts after a while, eats you up and spits you back out, and you're either a corpse or insane. Sometimes both. She tries not to let it get to her too much, but sometimes it does. When it does, she's prone to doing things like taking her meds and getting drunk and deciding it's a good idea to brand a guy she's just met. For protection. From the city. She was a mess. It made sense in her head at the time. Mayko's a little skeptical, so if she's aloof or cold or challenging, you just have to write it off as Mayko being herself. She's been burned too many times to trust people so easily anymore. While she thinks she's a tough person to read (though, she's not, at least, not if you're a detective with a mysterious past), she'll read you like a book. She might not be as good as Fell, but years of standing behind a bar and observing have taught her all she needs to know about other people. After a little bit of quiet observation, she can generally tell you your story and be right about it. And if she can't guess, she knows just what to ask -- or what to serve you -- to get you to open up. It's one of the skills you have to pick up if you want to develop a relationship with your customers, if you want them to like you enough to come back. Beyond the slightly imbalanced nature, however, is a woman who really cares. She cares about the good people who are left in town, and especially hates seeing children being hurt; they didn't choose this town, they didn't choose to be surrounded by lunatics. Mayko didn't ask to be left with her father's bar, but she was, and she takes better care of it than anyone else ever could. She's meticulous about cleaning and upkeep, insisting that patrons – or at least Rich – do simple things like use beer mats before putting their drinks down on the table. Most bartenders don't care as much as Mayko does, but the Idiot's Bar is really all she has – all she has in the city, and all she has left of her dad – so she cares, even when she'd rather not. There's part of her that would like to save this city that she's given up hope on. That was part of what excited her about Fell showing up: sure, he was crazy, too, but for the first time she could remember, there was someone who was really trying to make a difference. Inventory Upon Arrival * One black long-sleeved, button down shirt * One white t-shirt * Bra and underwear * One belt * One pair black jeans * One pair black socks * One pair worn black boots * Several earrings * One wristwatch * One dishtowel * One half-cleaned pint glass * One pack of cigarettes, four left * One pack of matches, eight left * One pill box, containing four Valium (10mg), seven Lithium (600mg) * One wallet, containing: ID, $20 (AUD) * One set of keys (to the bar and her flat) Other Interesting Facts * Mayko has an Australian accent. Canon isn't clear on where Snowtown is actually set, but we've decided on Australia, because it makes sense. * Even in the hottest weather, she'll almost always wear long sleeves, especially if out in public. Her wrists/inner arms are scarred from cutting herself, and she just hates the looks that she gets from people when they see. She doesn't want your pity. * She has a tattoo of what looks like two roses (or similar red flowers) across her chest, maybe an inch below her collar-bone. Chances are you'll be able to see this. She also has several piercings in each ear. She tends to dress down, in baggier pants and a long-sleeve button-down shirt over a tank-top or t-shirt. I don't think she actually owns dressy clothes. * She's not given an age in canon, though I assume she's at least in her late 20s to mid-30s. She certainly comes across as an old soul in a young body, however. * Spending at least several years as a bartender, and many more before that hanging around the bar while her father worked, makes her a very keen observer. She's not as good as Rich, but she will generally pick up on things that your appearance, actions, body language, etc. tell her. I will try not to have her be right all that often, because she's not that good, but just know that if you're bad at being guarded/wear your heart on your sleeve/give her enough information to piece the puzzle together, she may start guessing at what your story is. If I have her guess something she shouldn't or overstep in any way, please let me know; I'm happy to adjust. Things What Happen in Canyon Ridge * For Christmas 2008, Mayko received a fully-stocked liquor cabinet (top-shelf type stuffs), currently located in the Sheriff's office. It's locked, and she always keeps the key with her. Category:Canon: Fell Category:Current Characters Category:Characters